Slide show applications allow users to generate and display one or more images in sequence. The sequence of images forms a slide show and may have a message or theme, such as a business theme. Some slide show applications allow a user to insert media into one or more images. The media may include text, images or video and may be associated with a hyperlink. In this case, if a user viewing the presentation selects the hyperlink associated with the media, the slide show may perform a task. The task may include navigating to a particular slide, navigating to a web page, or opening up a file using an application corresponding to the file.
The scope of the interactivity provided by slide show applications is limited. An author of a slide show is constrained by structured slideshow authoring templates when generating a slide show. As such, applications for generating a slide show limit a user's choices and freedom when constructing a slide show. Further, slide shows are not suitable for interactive presentations. They are designed for one-way communication of information to an audience. Though a presenter may manipulate slide show features to enhance a slide show experience, slide show applications do not allow for much individual interactivity for members of an audience.